


12:00 P.M.

by halcyin



Series: one shots & ficlets [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, who doesn't love characters falling in love at a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyin/pseuds/halcyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I put salt in your coffee when you were in the bathroom and you drank it all and that was hardcore want to go out sometime au."</p><p>Ray goes to one of his friend's coffee shop always at noon— his lunchtime. There always seem to be that one guy there that he can't help but admire how attractive he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first rt/ah fanfiction ever! i saw this prompt on tumblr and thought i would do it because of raywood. because i adore college & coffee shop aus, i may turn this into a chaptered fanfiction. thank you for reading ;)

"I dare you to pour salt in Ryan's—that's his name right? — drink."

Michael said all of the sudden to Ray who sat across the table, attending their annual lunchtime stop at the café near campus. In fact, the redhead had been seeing the way that the freshman had been looking at Ryan from the other table.

Raising an eyebrow, Ray glanced from the cup on the other table to Michael's face. "How much money?"

Michael mulled it over, watching as the man he had caught several times glancing Ray looks as well stood up and headed to the bathroom, leaving his coffee along with some papers and his laptop. "How about... $15?"

Listening to the coffee steamer and then the sound of conversations in the distance, Ray grinned back at his friend and shook his hand. "Deal." He always needed money, anyways, spending the majority of it on Ramen noodles and video games. He walked over to the counter, tapping his fingers on the hard surface and waited for one of the two employees to pop up. Soon they did.

"Oh, what do you need, buddy?"

"Hi Geoff," Ray replied, glancing casually back at the table to make sure the upperclassman had not returned yet, "I need some salt."

Not questioning his actions verbally, albeit Ray could see it in his eyes, but Geoff just nodded and fetched him a couple packets of salt and slid them across the counter. "Don't make a big fucking mess. I’ll have to clean it up, asshole."

"I won't," Ray chuckled, walking off towards the table meanwhile ripping open one of the packets. Reaching Ryan's table, he gingerly took off the cap of the coffee, pouring one whole packet of salt into the liquid. Maybe just a little bit more... Ripping open a second packet, Ray poured half of its contents also into the coffee, not bothering to stir it around with one of those small wooden sticks sitting across the building. He discarded the evidence in a near wastebasket before returning to his seat across from a snickering Michael.

It wasn't the first time that Ray had seen Ryan in the café before, or on campus for that matter. It had started early this year when Ray started coming to the coffee shop and met Geoff. They quickly had become friends, Ray learning that Geoff had dropped out of the the college late last year and had some friends that Ray would probably get along with. 

Through Geoff, Ray met Jack and Gavin. He had already known Michael, being his roommate and all. The coffee shop owner had also introduced Ray to Ryan, who happened to be one of his regular customers as well. Making it so that Ray would see the sophomore often in the coffee shop too, all they would do was exchange a small conversation before Ryan had to go do some of his homework and would give Michael a small wave of hello.

Ray would secretly admire Ryan from afar on campus and whenever he would go over to play video games with Geoff, being one of the two that were Geoff’s roommates off campus at the apartment the three were renting.

It didn't seem like much when Ryan returned to his table, reorganizing his papers to go back to work. Ray couldn't peel his eyes away when Ryan rolled up those sleeves to his button up plaid shirt that may be a slight too tight. Michael even had to hold in a snort from seeing the Ray was watching him and hold back a comment on how terrible Ray was on being subtle.

However even Michael's attention was caught; they watched in anticipation like a super suspenseful moment in a film, eyes keen to see Ryan bring the cup up to his lips and take a gulp.

Michael's jaw might have dropped in awe, even some laughter coming from Geoff who had been secretly watching the whole encounter. "Holy shit man." He murmured as Ryan continued to drink the coffee like it was fucking nothing.

Taken aback as well, Ray just couldn't stop staring that Michael even had to give his hand a slight slap. "Jesus Christ, he's mental."

Distracted for a moment about how Michael had worded his sentence, Ray grinned and laughed. "You sound like Gavin. Since you two started dating you've been gaining a lot of Gavin vocabulary." 

Rolling his eyes, the redhead glanced back at Ryan to see him yet again nursing the coffee. Following his line of sight, Ray smiled, admiring the upperclassman from afar before sighing. He pushed up against the table, standing from his seat, feeling both Geoff's and Michael's eyes following him.

Ray casually neared Ryan's table another time, his hands in his pockets as he awkwardly stood near the other before saying, hopefully loud enough to grab Ryan's attention.

"Uh, Ryan?"

Having indeed caught his attention, the sandy blond haired man looked up, showing him the most gorgeous blue eyes that Ray would admit to having seen nothing like them before in this world— ever. "Hmm… Oh, sorry Ray, hi.”

"Um, hey,” Ray frowned, answering it a bit too enthusiastically, nervousness coursing through his system. He could hear Ryan let out one of his cute chuckles at the quick reply. 

"So, um, my friend, you probably now that his name is Michael— he’s the fucking loud one that comes over with me,” he could agree an small ‘yeah’ come from the sophomore in agreement, “back there owes me fifteen dollars now because he dared me to put salt in your coffee." Ray said, jerking his thumb back to point at Michael at the other table. "And I just wanted to say, holy fuck dude that was the craziest I've ever seen in my life. You downed the whole thing like it was water. I've seen some pretty fucking weird things, and that, by far, was the most hardcore thing ever."

Ryan initially looked surprise before he started laughing, his eyes never leaving Ray's face as the other explained. "Haha, well, thank you?" He picked up the coffee cup, studying like a scientist would to some test tube. "I thought it tasted a bit different, no point in wasting something that doesn't taste that weird."

"A bit?" Ray laughed, thumping into the seat that sat across from Ryan. "You're insane."

Ryan smiled in reply. He set down the coffee cup, leaning his elbows on the table and placing his head in the palms of his hands. "I get that a lot."

"Might I add pleasantly attractive?"

"This is our first full conversation you decide to take this situation and flirt with me?"

"I mean, I'm just putting the truth out there," Ray smiled.

"The truth? You're pretty cute then, if we're telling the truth, especially when I catch you looking at me every time we're in this coffee shop together. I can see you out of the corner of my eye." Ryan grinned deviously, shifting in his chair a little bit but maintaining eye contact with the other.

Being caught with his 'Ryan watching', a bright blushed smeared itself onto Ray's cheeks and the tips of his ears. Ryan gently laughed before taking another sip from the salt polluted coffee.

"Wow, Ryan Haywood shamelessly flirting with me. You're gonna end up dying from all that sodium if you keep drinking that."

Looking back down at the cup, Ryan gave a small shrug. "It tastes fine."

Ray still kept an eyebrow raised, taking the cup that was in Ryan's grasp and fiercely chucked it into that nearby wastebasket that contained the evidence prior.

Taken by surprise, Ryan leaned a bit in his seat to get a better look at where Ray had chucked it. However, he felt a small tug at one of his rolled up sleeves, eyes flashing to the freshman. 

"Let's go get you a new coffee, I'll pay," Ray offered a small smile, grabbing Ryan's wrist and dragging him over to the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second installment. i've updated the rating to mature just in case i plan something for the future that's suitable for audiences who can hold maturer content. thank you for the lovely support and enjoy!!
> 
> \-- UPDATE --  
> the next chapter/addition is planned to change the au a little bit. when the chapter is posted, the tags will be updated. thank you!

 Ray pushed open the slightly heavy door, his eyes adjusting to the brighter lights of the indoors. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, checking the time on his phone. 10:23 pm. Geoff was probably still here.

He walked up to the counter, ringing the bell a couple of times before seeing Jack step out from the employees only area.

“Oh hi, Jack.” Ray greeted.

“Hey. Geoff went home sick. So just me today.”

The New Yorker gave a shrug and a polite smile. “What do you want?” He heard the other man speak up.

Ray hesitated, crossing his arms and trying to focus on the menu mounted on the wall behind Jack. The fuck. “Uh…”

Jack turned around, following the younger’s line of sight. “Anything?”

“I don’t know. Geoff normally just makes me something fucking suitable for whatever homework I usually drag in with me.”

A smile spread itself onto Jack’s face, “Gotcha. What you got?”

“A research paper.”

“How many pages?”

“Minimum of ten. It’s gonna be a fucking long time. Be prepared to stay here all night.”

“It’s fine, there’s still a crowd here,” Jack replied, moving behind a machine to start working on whatever drink he found that would most likely keep Ray awake while he worked on his paper. “Gavin and Michael were here earlier. Said they were going out to dinner and may be back soon, so if they do come back, you’re never going to get your peace and quiet to write your paper.”

Ray replied with a shrug, taking his phone out. “I’ll just text Michael. Tell him he can have the place for the next three hours and not to fuck on my bed.”

Jack chuckled at that. “Oh, and Ryan is here.”

At that, Ray lowered the phone, scanning the almost empty café besides some other college students. He didn’t see the familiar blond dork.

“You know, Ray, it’s obvious. Just start dating already, it’s been two months.”

He rubbed a hand behind his neck, moving over to another counter to place his drink that Jack had just placed there before going to grab and toast one of Ray’s favorite snacks. “Are we worse than Michael and Gavin?”

The redhead laughed, nodding. “Definitely, at least you don't make it fucking awkward because of the constant kissing.”

Ray chewed on his lower lip, bubbles of nervousness rising in his stomach at the thought of just going out with Ryan. He would love to, but Ryan didn’t like him in that way. And it wasn’t something cliché ignorance. Maybe.

“I don’t think so… I mean, I don’t know. We’re good friends, we play video games now, I cream him, he helps me with my homework… But, Jack, he has a crush on someone else. We’re only friends. It’s one sided.”

“Trust me, it’s not. He likes you. He just has yet to make a move.”

The underclassman rolled his eyes but gave a thank you in return for his snack.

“He’s around the corner.” Jack said before Ray turned around.

He rounded the corner near the other exit, spotting the blond hunched over a paper and scribbling on it. Taking a deep breath, Ray slid into the chair opposite of his friend.

Ryan looked up from the paper, a grinning appearing and such a soft light coming into the blond’s eyes that made Ray’s heart flutter. “Hey.” His voice was so soft and smooth too…

“Hi,” Ray greeted back in an almost breathy manner that made Ryan chuckle, “I have to write a paper.”

Ryan’s nose scrunched up in disgust. “I’m not doing anything better, I’ll help you.”

The younger took the messenger bag off of his shoulder, slipping a docket and a laptop from it. He opened the computer, setting it down onto the table before them. “You don’t have to—“ Ray mumbled as the other pulled his chair to sit next to him, “I just wanted some peace and quiet from Michael and Gavin.”

Ryan laughed, watching Ray type in his password to his computer to bring up a Word document. “They sure don’t know how to keep fucking quiet.”

“No they don’t,” he laughed along.

 

* * *

 

“What year was the Civil War?”

“1861, I think.”

Ray typed into the paper. Ryan was slouched in his chair besides him, on his third cup of whatever. It was only in an hour of writing Ray’s paper, closely watching the other and how quickly his fingers moved across the keyboard. Whenever the freshman had a question, the upperclassman would do his best to answer it off the top of his head and or just to Google it to see how close he got. Better not give Ray the incorrect information especially for a research paper.

“Thanks,” Ray said all of the sudden, catching the blond’s attention from doodling on the piece of paper before him. He studied the other, brown eyes focused on the computer screen, the blue light illuminating his face in the dimness of the café and streetlights outside.

“For what?” Ryan persisted.

“For staying with me,” he sighed, glancing over at him for a millisecond. “Sitting with someone while they write a research paper is boring as shit.”

The upperclassman smiled. “I enjoy it. Bonding time with the R&R Connection.”

“Bonding time with my Rye-bread.”

"Rye-bread? Really? That’s the best you could come up with?”

“Hey! I’m trying to write a paper, you’re sidetracking me. Shut up.”

“You shut up.” Ryan laughed, playfully bumping Ray’s knee with his own only to get shot a glance of annoyance and humor. With that, Ryan went back to his doodling on the piece of paper.

After what seemed to be a while, the Puerto Rican spoke up: “Time check.”

“12:14.”

“Jesus.”

“Tell me about it.”

“You should take a break,” Ryan continued, “You’ve been going for a long time. Jack’s even refilled our cups twice now since you last announced your break.”

Ray sighed, leaning back in his chair and proceeding to stretch out his limbs. “I’m on the seventh page.”

The blond gave a small confident smile. “Alright. Get to the eighth page and take a break.” Ray rolled his eyes in reply, sighing before taking a couple of swigs of the coffee to keep him going.

“I’m going to go. I’ll be right back Ray. Call me if you need me.” Ryan said. He stood up from the chair, pushing it in.

“Okay.” He heard the reply, a definitely distracted sounding one.

Ryan told the same thing to Jack (minus the call me if you need me part), pushing open one of those heavy doors and heading out in the dim street light of the non-busy city.

He was thankful that this school wasn’t a loud, party to your dead one. The nights were quiet; the city was more of a town that just won an honorary title because of campus being so close.

That was another good thing about living with Geoff. Their apartment was in the city, yes, but it was silent and all the stores around it made it great to run to Walgreens at two in the morning to buy some ramen noodles and shit.

He slipped his hands into his pocket, Ryan heading towards that exact Walgreens. It was about a six-minute walk, not that he counted. He could trust that Ray wasn’t going to go anywhere in the span of around twenty minutes. He could break Ryan’s expectations for getting at to the ninth page instead of the eighth. That was hopeful.

He was probably getting further than himself now. Ray was a quick typer, yes, and could stay on task, but papers were hard to crank out two pages in twenty minutes.

Ryan walked into the Walgreens, eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light of the store in contrast to the almost darkness in the yellow streetlights.

He grabbed a couple packets of candy, especially going for the sour ones and chocolate to possibly keep Ray going. He bought Ray water, and himself an iced tea. Around seven minutes did he get back to the café; bag in hand as he pushed open the door that rang the small bell signaling a customer.

Some of the people had cleared out, also seemed like Jack was closing up.

“Ray and I can leave.” He said to the redhead, catching him by surprise as Jack was pulling the trash from one of the bins.

Jack shook his head, offering a polite smile. “You’re fine. I’ll be closing up in an hour, but you can stay here. I’ll give you the key to close up shop.”

Ryan shook his head, holding his palms out to the other awkwardly. “Hah, I don’t want to reasonable. Geoff might yell at me if I fuck up his shit.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Just tell him it was me. Finally make a move on Ray. You two are damn oblivious.”

With that, Ryan moved away from the baker and upperclassman, approaching his favored corner and the Puerto Rican still slaving away at the computer, looking more sluggish than when he had left him.

“I’m back.”

Even with the two worded sentence, the boy looked up, a sudden familiar yet warming flood of light rushing into those lovely, gorgeous brown eyes of his. “Took you long enough. I’m up to eight pages now.”

“Nice,” he laughed, “Also, Jack’s going to close up and leave us the extra pair of keys. So whenever you’re finished.”

Ray sighed. “I’ll have to take the bus home.”

“I don’t mind coming along for a bus ride. Rather have you get home without falling asleep and something bad happening.”

Settling back into his seat, over the next thirty minutes or so, the two snacked on the candy. The process of even trying to tell the difference between brands and stuff happened when Ray started to get a tad distracted but Ryan humored him for Ray’s sanity at this hour and the paper.

Jack came over around one o’clock to drop over the keys.

Perhaps even ten minutes later in the middle of the last body paragraph of his paper, Ryan felt something soft come in contact with his shoulder.

Uttering a yawn and setting down his phone, he glanced to his side to see dark hair pushed up against his shoulder, a particular boy asleep against him, his fingers resting on the keys.

“Looks like the candy didn’t do much,” Ryan mused to himself, eyes softening at the sight. A flood of blood and warmth ran to Ryan’s heart, the thought of that Ray had felt comfortable enough in this vulnerable state to fall asleep on him. It might have not been that cheesy and it had just been Ray’s drowsiness that had taken over, but Ryan decided to block out those thoughts and concentrate on the factors that made him feel loved.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like this.

Ryan observed the other. He longed to run his fingers through the incredibly soft looking hair, take Ray’s hands in his own, and just to embrace him.

Emitting a sigh, Ryan’s own eyelids threatened to flutter close. It was so peaceful, relaxing, content— perfection besides that it was a Wednesday. Well, Thursday now.

He let Ray sleep just for a little, enough to hopefully not let the other feel that groggily. Nonetheless, after a while, Ryan tried his best to gently shake him awake and succeeded after at least three attempts.

“Ryan… Sleep…” Ray mumbled weakly.

“Come on, you only have this paragraph and the conclusion left. I’ll write the rest if you dictate it to me.”

“Ugh, fine. You drive a hard bargain.”

Ryan laughed, moving the laptop over and directly in front of him.

Ray nibbled on some of the leftover candy that had managed not to eat, for the most part of Ryan’s warnings that one of them would probably be sick when they woke up. “I still can’t believe you’re not procrastinating on this paper. It’s due Friday.”

Ray shrugged following by a sound that could be translated as ‘I dunno know, just felt like it’.

“Later today feels like a video game day.” Ray mumbled during the process of pouring some of the sugar from the bag into his mouth.

“Everyday is a video game day to you.”

“Hmph. That is true.”

“Hurry up and tell me what to write. I want to go home, it’s probably one forty or something.

 

* * *

 

Ryan held open the heavy door, surprised that Ray even got in the building. The other had such a lanky build and noodle arms. He shoved the key into the hole, turning it to lock it tight.

The two walked to the bus stop in peace, Ray standing out in the open near the sign while Ryan leaned against the shelter once they got there.

He could see Ray’s head tilted from here, staring up at the beautiful starry night sky that shone brightly due to the lack of lights here in the ‘city’. 

“That star,” Ryan said softly, taking steps to stand besides the shorter boy, grinning down at him, seeing the other’s eyes twinkle. He pointed up at the sky, “That’s actually Jupiter.”

“How about that one?”

“Venus.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a nerd.” Ray giggled.

Ryan stuck out his tongue, pointing again to the sky. “That one’s Saturn.”

“Stop it, you’re such a showoff, Ryan.”

“Oh, I forgot Mercury too.”

“Loser.”

The upperclassman laughed, crossing his arms and leaning on the bus stop sign before Ray audibly groaned.

“Shit. I forgot.”

“What?”

“The buses stop running at 1:25. It’s two-ten,” Ray chuckled just a bit before continuing,  “We’re fucked. I can’t walk twenty minutes in dark. I don’t want to die.”

Ryan gently grabbed the other’s wrist, tugging him towards the opposite direction.

“Huh?”

“Come on, you’re going to stay with me.”

"You sure Geoff and Jack won’t mind?”

“If they do, I don’t care. You’re not walking all that way just to find your room smelling like sex. Those two are disgusting. You can sleep in my room, I don’t mind.”

“You’re such a saint Ryan.”

"I know.” He laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan set down the keys in the small tray in the apartment when he crept inside.

Ray moaned, leaning on the other for support when they finally stepped into the apartment. "I'm exhausted."

"You're drunk."

"Hah." Ray grumbled, latching himself onto Ryan's arm to not fall down when they started moving towards on the bedroom. "It's the combination of candy and coffee."

"Remind me never to buy you candy." Ryan clasped his hand on top of the other's mouth, Ray responding with some muffled, panicked talking until the blond pointed at the sleeping figure on the couch that had a mustache (thanks to the moonlight).

Quietly they shuffled into Ryan's room, the boy flopped down onto the mattress. "Hurry up and get in," he muttered.

"No wait, Ray, don't sleep in your clothes. You won't be able to wear anything tomorrow."

"I don't want to get up."

"Come on lazy," the blond reached down, pulling the up the younger who moaned and groaned in reply. Ryan searched through his wardrobe, chucking a shirt and some shorts to the lad before disappearing in the bathroom off of it to get dressed.

Ray sighed as he watched the other disappear into the separate room, staring at the clothes sitting next to him on the bed that Ryan had left him. God this was going to be so embarrassing in the morning.

He pulled off his shirt and the pair of pants he had one, casually throwing them over to the backpack he had chucked across the room. His laptop better not be broken, but Ryan could always fix it. He was good at that kind of stuff.

The shirt Ryan had given was a bit too big, he was a lanky kid in general and he was sure the only person he could share clothing with was Gavin. The shorts were still a bit too big on him, but fit him much better than the shirt.

"Not looking too bad," Ryan laughed.

Ray whipped around, caught off guard by the sudden noise. He blushed, glancing down at the large shirt and taking in the smell of Ryan.

"It's still a little big," the other continued, making Ray blush even brighter under the eyes of Ryan studying him.

"Come on," Ray mumbled, crawling under the covers and pressing himself to the side of the bed pressed up to the walk. It wasn't that big of a bed, probably being one that was usually found in a dorm room.

He felt the weight of another next him, feeling the heat radiating off of how close Ryan was to him. It made Ray's heart thump in his chest.

Ryan settled in next to him, hearing the sigh that the older student had let pass his lips.

Maybe it had been twenty minutes of just lying there and listening to Ryan’s breathing. It was relaxing, the occasional sound of the car driving by, other than that, it was only the sounds of the warm body next to him. It was lulling, but not enough.

Ray turned his head, studying the face behind. Those beautiful blue eyes were closed, his blond locks that had fallen in front of his face.

“Ryan…?” He asked quietly.

The older boy’s eyes fluttered open, soft baby blue eyes locking onto his own.

“I can’t fall asleep.”

He could feel Ryan slip his arms around his waist, his breath hitching. "Rye—"

“Sleep.”

 

* * *

 

Dark brown eyes fluttered open, Ray inhaling softly as he draped a hand over his eyes. He outstretched his other hand, patting down the bed for the other warm body. No sign.

“Ryan…” He mumbled sleepily. Lifting his head up from the smashed pillow, his bad morning eyesight locked onto phone sitting next to his glasses on Ryan’s desk nearby. He watched as the screen lit up. It was ten thirty. Letting out a small breath, he was surprised he even slept in that late. His insomnia could wake him up at all sorts of times.

It was dreary outside when Ray felt the energy to finally sit up and put his glasses on to see properly, observing Ryan’s familiar bedroom with a small smile on his features. Too cute. He had some nerdy things, science gadgets and along with power tools accompanied by college things. It was somehow a perfect mix. It was comfy and cozy, extremely light baby blue paint and two open windows blowing in a sweet, drowsy breeze from outside.

He muddled over to Ryan’s sock drawer, stealing two before throwing them onto his own feet. The blond wouldn’t miss just one pair even if they were mismatched.

“Ryan..?” The younger called out as he pushed open the door, the name caught in his throat as he let slip a sleepy yawn.

“About twenty minutes late. Not too bad.” Jack said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

In the kitchen, directly across from Ryan’s room, he spotted the blond, redhead, and Geoff standing around the island, all holding mugs which he assumed was most likely coffee.

“Haha, that’s some interesting clothing choice,” Geoff laughed, his laugh sounding wheezy from the cold he had probably just gotten.

Glancing down, Ray realized he was still in Ryan’s clothing. Oh. A deep blush spread it’s way across his face just making Geoff laugh even harder, Jack laughing just a bit too and setting his hand on Ryan’s shoulder who stood awkwardly besides them, face also red with embarrassment.

“What else was I suppose to give him to wear?”

Geoff giggled in reply, cocking his head over to couch in a gesture to Jack. The two began moving into the living room, leaving Ray in the doorway and Ryan awkwardly by the kitchen counter.

Rubbing the back of his neck and with a small, pathetic attempt of a forgiving smile, Ryan took a step forward to the Puerto Rican. “Coffee?”

“Too early. I don’t like it in the morning.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow, but didn’t press the subject. Looking genuinely concerned as Ray padded over to the fridge in his large socks and shuffled through the contents, he spoke:  “Did you get enough sleep? I’m a bit reckless at night.”

Laughing, brown eyes flashed back to the paler figure, “You sleep like a rock.”

He could hear the warm chuckle but turned to face the blue eyed man who was magically closer than before. Maybe a little too close. Maybe not close enough.

Ray looked innocently up at him, bringing the cup up to his lips. He swore he could of seen Ryan’s eyes flash down to his lips. The blush flooded to his cheeks again.

“What’s the matter?” Ryan asked like nothing was going on.

“You’re a little close, move out of the way, I need to sit. My legs hurt from sleeping in the same position.”

“You look cute with blush.”

“It’s too early for flirting,” Ray urged, blushing even more and trying to make an excuse to duck his eyes away.

He felt a finger slip underneath his chin, nervously meeting blue eyes. _Oh god_ , Ray thought, _my heart is going to burst out of my chest. Slow down, this isn’t Mario Kart_.  Ray did everything to not make eye contact, even to focus Ryan’s smile growing even wider.

It happened all of the sudden and it was so cliché— but Ray loved it.

Soft lips pressed against his own, pulling the breath out of his mouth. It took maybe a moment, milliseconds of his instincts kicking in, to lean back into the kiss. It was so pure, so innocent. Ray would of love to take it a step further, but not in this moment. It was just perfect, everything. The smell of Ryan mixed with the coffee he had just drunk wafted into his nose. Cheesy and it was amazing, everything about it.

“I’m sorry, Ray, I should’ve asked you first. I’m sorry, it wasn’t my place.” Ryan quickly said after their lips disconnected, taking a step backwards.

“Shut up and kiss me again, you big dork.” The shorter, Puerto Rican grinned, “I’ve been waiting for you to do that for months. Took you long enough.”

With the reassurance, he saw the smile return on the blond’s face. Ray wrapped his arms around the taller student’s neck, pulling him in even closer.

“You couldn’t kiss me first?” Ryan chuckled.

“Of course not, you’re fucking taller than me. I have to be on my tippy-toes.”

“Aw, but that would been cute!”

“Just kiss me again already.”


End file.
